


Scott's the Alpha Now

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Crack, Creeper Peter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Food Kink, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры к 11 серии. Главное, что я поняла, - Дерек больше не сможет заставлять людей плясать под свою дудку словами "Я Альфа". Постойте-ка. Это все равно никогда не срабатывало. Это фик-реакция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's the Alpha Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scott's the Alpha Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931612) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Айзек:** Дерек! Там гидра в...  
 **Дерек:** Звучит ужасно. Тебе стоит пойти рассказать Скотту. Передай мне пакетик маршмеллоу?  
 **Айзек:** Но нам нужен план, чтобы...  
 **Дерек:** Ммм. А когда у Скотта он будет, скинь мне сообщение, и я приду и сделаю что надо. РОКИ РОАД ИЛИ ПЕСОЧНОЕ?  
 **Айзек:** Что?  
 **Дерек:** Я не тебе.  
 **Стайлз:** *из спальни* ТЫ ЕЩЕ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ?  
 **Дерек:** Действительно. Подай песочное печенье?  
 **Айзек:** Ты не воспринимаешь это всерьез, да?  
 **Дерек:** Воспринимаю. Просто сейчас это проблема Скотта. Потому что Я ТЕПЕРЬ НЕ АЛЬФА.  
 **Стайлз:** Я ЗНАЮ, ДЕТКА. ЭТО ШИКАРНО. НО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ПРИЙТИ СЮДА, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ПОЗДРАВИТЕЛЬНЫЙ СЕКС.  
 **Дерек:** ДА, СЭР!  
 **Айзек:** Постой! Что насчет...  
 **Дерек:** О! Передай Скотту. Маленький совет от меня: бегать и рычать - это не план. Это отчаяние и недостаток лидерских качеств. Удачи!  
 **Айзек:** Но...  
*Дерек уходит*  
 **Айзек:** ... Я хотел у тебя спросить...  
 **Стайлз:** ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ АРАХИСОВОЕ МАСЛО. ПРИНЕСИ АРАХИСОВОЕ МАСЛО! СЕЙЧАС! НЕТ, ШТАНЫ НАДЕВАТЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ!  
 **Айзек:** Неважно. Я просто пойду.

*позже*

**Стайлз:** Мне холодно.  
 **Дерек:** О, прости. Я перетянул на себя всю простыню? Вот, я отказываюсь от того подобия комфорта, которое у меня есть, чтобы ты был в безопасности и тепле и был огражден от всех реалий этого мира.  
...  
 **Дерек:** Черт! Я не Альфа! Пойди сам возьми себе сраное одеяло.  
 **Стайлз:** Эм. Что если мы честно его поделим, и тогда попутно будут обнимашки?  
 **Дерек:** Окей, но ты будешь "большой ложкой".  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно.  
 **Дерек:** Потому что я не Альфа.  
 **Стайлз:** Я знаю, детка.  
 **Скотт:** *заходит в лофт* ДЕРЕК! МНЕ НУЖНО, ЧТОБЫ БЫ СНОВА РАЗОБРАЛСЯ С ПИТЕРОМ! ОН ОТПУСКАЕТ ГРЯЗНЫЕ ШУТОЧКИ О...  
 **Дерек:** ЭТО УЖАСНО. НО Я ТЕПЕРЬ НЕ АЛЬФА. ТЫ ПРОБОВАЛ ЕГО УБИТЬ?


End file.
